


Co-Captain

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [35]
Category: Gundam Wing, Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek reboot/Gundam Wing Mobile Suit, Jim&Duo, they both survived Tarsus IV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you get Jim drunk, he talks about Tarsus IV, Bones finds. He talks about starving, and sometimes the soldiers; but most of all, he talks about the rats. Rats, Bones finds out, are what Jim calls the kids younger then his own age of the time, who'd survived by stealing, food going hand to mouth with no in between.

The best thief, Jim claims, didn't know his own name. Jim gave him a name, because Jim was alone without the other boy, and Jim didn't want to be called Jim Kirk here, son of a dead hero; so they called themselves 'Solo' and 'Duo'; one and two.

Bones thinks that this Duo is dead, because Jim calls him his best friend, Death, and jokes about it. It's sad and sickening to hear it, but Bones won't ask Jim not to tell, he figures - he needs to know as much about Jimmy as he can.

So when Bones and Spock and Jimmy all go down to Sanc Kingdom, the only place which takes the term 'pacifist' to a whole different level - they refuse to fight, no matter the cause. They are well known for that trait. It must be said that if Jim gets the shock of his life, it is doubly so for Bones.

Duo lounges to one side of Princess Relena Peacecraft, a body guard. His eyes lock onto Jim as he's never seen anyone worth looking at before, and the grin on his face is downright manic.

Once the meet and greet is done, finished off by a meal and a overnight bed, Duo descends upon Jim, waltzing into the captains quarters as if he belongs there, and he stays the whole night - Bones knows that because he stayed awake, waiting and listening for Duo to come out so Bones could nab him and get some answers.

Jim comes out crowing with laughter, Duo wrapped over his shoulders, and Jim hanging onto Duo as if he's the only solid thing. Jim tells Spock to report that while the Sanc Kingdom will accept fleeing refugees, and provide support for transporting civilians -women and children; and even donate money for getting those who are innocent back on their feet, they simply will not produce weapons or soldiers or support any there of.

That does not explain Duo, Bones thinks but dares not accuse in saying. Duo is clearly carrying a ancient weapon - a gun, and more knives and metal bits then is clearly necessary - more then enough to set the metal detectors off - but those detectors... they don't go off.

Duo follows Jim around, even when he's the one supposed to be giving a tour - another boy, not a soldier but with the look, all but takes over Duo's duty. Bones doesn't miss that the names; Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei - are numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 respectively. The boys are even called by their numbers, once or twice, when the palace guards (clearly not soldiers, these) slip up when addressing them.

Bones half expects that either Jim or Duo will childishly protest that Jim has to leave- but no, neither says a word, until it's time to beam up, and Jim says "four" instead of "three".

As Duo explains when Princess Relena Peacecraft hales the Enterprise for a explanation.

"I'm where I belong, Princess - my stay was never going to be forever, tell the others that this time...don't follow me?" Duo smiles when he says that, but the look in his eyes is serious.

Spock is no fool, he pulls up a file on Duo - and shares everything with Bones when he asks. Despite that mile long list of crimes and pardons and treason and imprisonment and outright torture and pardons for all that Duo has done, it's a history with a weight to it. It haunts Bones in his sleep, that Duo calls himself Death, the god - and death certainly follows, but if Duo is Death the other four of the bodyguards of the Princess of Sanc are equally bigger then belief could hold without having set eyes on the team.

Duo is a pilot, one of the last war-pilots of space before Star Fleet became a power to be reckoned with; behind Star Fleet is the Sanc Kingdom, a idea planted on Earth - and behind the Sanc Kingdom and its impossible stance, are the last (supposedly, lost) pilots.

For all that, not even Bones can deny that it isn't good for Duo - the Enterprise - and Jim, Jim doesn't seem so smothered with the weight of command, for all that it's not written down, no one can deny that Jim considers Duo anything less then his co-Captain. They're a lot like twins, and if Spock ever has his hands full with them - he never protests.


	2. Behind Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e. elusive's prompt(s): Gundam Wing/Star Trek, Kirk/Duo, the pilots reactions to Kirk (Solo) as a part of Duo's past and how would the interact with him. cont. from "Co-Captain"

Kirk, Heero Yuy thinks at first sight – is no one to underestimate. Blond (darkening with brown) and blue eyed he may be, but there is an energy about him that Heero can only compare to Duo's own. His reasoning swiftly proves right, in ways that Heero will curse into someone else's grave at a later date.

Duo sets eyes upon him, and his attention is soaked up – he's got nothing left for anything, anyone else. It's much like obsession – or….love. His grin though, as if he's been searching and looking, and found what he'd been looking for – would delay anyone with sense to see. It's manic, that focused look.

"02, report." Heero Yuy hisses softly, coming to stand beside Duo. He half expects to be ignored, or to have to do something to gain his comrades attention.

Duo's eyes snap to him, as if he's a threat (to _who_ , Heero wonders but never asks, because it becomes obvious) – half reaching for his knife (even while he has a gun in hand, he reaches for a street rat's weapon) – Heero half raises his hands in response, they are empty of any weapons: it's Duo that is dangerous, where Heero had though him in danger, and now he doubts that was ever the case. Duo has never done that –look at him as if he's the enemy - to him, to any of the pilots, even when he should have upon first meeting them.

"Solo…" Duo had been lounging there, relaxed and lazy, now he is not. Heero hears that word though, of all the pilots – Duo had made it most obvious that he was named for a number. He was named to be paired with another, and for the first time – Heero thinks he knows who, that it isn't for a Gundam pilot team alias after all.

 _Solo_ , Duo says, soft and longing. His voice is like something in the bedroom.

Of course, Capt. James T. Kirk can seem to hear _that_. Like the sun shining, his smiles lights up the room, he's seen Duo (from the start), has been snatching looks at him in-between eating and breathing. It's the Vulcan, Spock, who speaks with Princess Relena Peacecraft of the peaceful harboring of refugees Sanc Kingdom.

"The Captain of the Enterprise?" Heero says it, to be sure – for he must be sure.

"Yes." Duo admits, as if it doesn't matter – and it does not, the Enterprise serves Star Fleet which is the pet of Milliardo Peacecraft (better known as Zechs Merquise the Lightning Count, their enemy turned to friend out of the Gundam war) brother and defender of Princess Relena Peacecraft. In loyalty, the heart of Star Fleet is the ideal of Sanc Kingdom.

Of course, the Captain of the Enterprise must know that, but pays no attention to Princess Relena Peacecraft. Who can end his command, well earned though she knows it is. Duo's loyalty is no thing to doubt, but instead of standing at the side of it, Heero can see that he intends to slip down the lines to follow at the heels of a lowly Captain. It is enough to make Heero hate the Captain, though it would make Duo an enemy of him – so he does not.

"You know what Princess Relena Peacecraft intends." To send the vessel that had saved t lives out, flung into the stars as a gesture of peace and discovery, to make the Enterprise into an envoy of Sanc Kingdom's ideal. All other Star Fleet is to follow at the heels of its command. A noble gesture, but a risk of no return: a risk that Relena Peacecraft would not willingly send of any the Gundam pilots who serve her faithfully into.

"I would follow him." Duo's eyes only flick to him, and then his attention is caught up again in the Captain.

If Duo is the god of Death, then Heero Yuy is likened to Judgment, the final reckoning of guilt or innocence, the executioner of that final ruling over life and death. Duo said it best; it is Heero you want on your side. That Duo would give them all up for his Captain Solo, disturbs Heero – he distrusts it: as he would not now distrust any pilot.

"Truly?" Trowa Barton asks over radio, whispering into the ears of Heero and Duo.

Duo's smile says enough. For the Captain, Duo would risk endlessly.

_"I'm where I belong, Princess - my stay was never going to be forever, tell the others that this time...don't follow me?"_

It is Quatre Winner who steps in to intervene between the wrath of the Princess Relena Peacecraft of Sanc Kingdom and Capt. James T. Kirk's career path. Quatre is wealthy in his own right, also a business man who rules over a company that serves all of known space – he has served Relena in his own way, but never subserviently. It makes, in the end, the most difference to getting Relena to see they are in the right not to intervene.

"Is your claim on him higher then ours?" Quatre Winner, the heir, the genius, asks with a doubting raised eyebrow.

"Clearly, yes – he was under my protection! They've taken him! It's kidnapping!" Relena Peacecraft snarls, she who is usually serene in nature has a temper, and knows her peace by conquering her passions. She is like nature, a force to be reckoned with, and a home to come back to safely.

"He went willingly. You do not want to make him your enemy." Quatre Winner tilts his head to sky, as if to see that wrath already approaching. Or seeing in his mind eye Duo leaving them all behind: his look is pained, if as peaceful as Relena Peacecraft is not.

"Mine?" Always before, between them, their enemies had been the same. Relena heard what Quatre was saying, that this time – she would find the pilots set against her if she went after Duo against his will.

"He would not welcome a rescuing." Quatre Winner makes sure that Relena understands his smile something fierce and protective. The pilots do not belong to Relena – they belong, one in all to their own hearts – and it is Quatre who keeps their hearts, who hears with his space-born heart their own – a power to be reckoned with.

"Let him go." Quatre Winner, quite easily, makes his words an order.

Heero, too, hears – as he was meant to. He doesn't waste breath to say it's too late.

Trowa Barton with his contacts in space - being, after all, a circus performer – is welcomed into that ring and finds his own way to the Sweeper Group that remembers Duo Maxwell quite fondly. He also brings in the Maganac Corps, Quatre's old free fighters. It is, with Wufei Chang at the side of Trowa Barton, quite the worthy force – a convoy only a Gundom pilot could be proud of.

They go ahead of Heero, who makes his own way behind, tying up the loose ends.

He pauses only to send one message to both Princess Relena Peacecraft and Quatre Winner.

" _He does not go alone_."

Quatre Winner, when he sees it, smiles and sends word for dinner to be prepared for five more – expecting company…

"Watch out for them." Princess Relena Peacecraft of Sanc Kingdom requests of Zechs Merquise the Lightning Count, who only nods in agreement.


	3. Vulcan Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e. elusive's prompt(s): Gundam Wing/Star Trek, Kirk/Duo, further adventures of Kirk and Duo together

"Lie to me." Duo dares, while Jim only watches.

Spock is expressionless, but he does blink – if only mildly. Not as if Duo hasn't been at this for hours, and has passed from being mildly irrupting, illogical, to an annoyance he wants to throttle. His hands are relaxed, it is only his pulse that would give him away – but surely Duo would not see that.

"It would serve no purpose." Spock rebuffs, going about his work. Jim doesn't know if he is really working, or only pretending. Spock is the only one – the rest of the crew deck has long since given up and given into watching Duo's work – he is doing what he does best, Jim thinks. He is a master, or seems to be, for he does not give up against Spock, who has glared, and yet Duo goes on undaunted.

"Sure it would, you need to learn to lie to survive in space, go on – give it a try!" Duo is urging, with a shooing motion: a blank look and another blink. It would be enough to make a lesser man throw up his hands and groan. Duo only bounces, full still of enthusiasm for his topic of choice.

"Here, like this – uhm: Capt. Kirk sleeps with pajamas on." Duo's leer toward the mentioned man makes clear that no such thing is true. Spock raises an eyebrow at the Captain, his expression – _almost_ – amused. Certainly it's something. Where Duo is exuberant in his emotions, Spock is someone subtle about them.

Jim Kirk only shrugs, smirking at the lie, almost daring Spock to say otherwise – he alone would know between the three on the crew deck.

"This is irrelevant information." Spock allows, and Duo holds up a finger in protest.

"Ah, ah, but if there were, say, a _emergency_ – now everyone knows that if Capt. Kirk needs to be woke by a call, to do it video closed, or you'll get a eyeful: information relevant!" The dangerous glint in Duo's eyes promises that eyeful may be more then the Captain's body, but may be a fist. The crew makes quick note of it.

As if Duo has said the word "quiet" in the E.R. – the Enterprise blare warnings, beeps, and every crew member frantically turns their attention to the ship and space: as they are meant to.

Duo sees the half smile cross Spock's face - his laughter is louder then the Enterprise's false-warnings, filling up the tense fear, uneasily, the crew laughs as well, when the blaring ceases.

"Vulcan's may lie when necessary." Spock says most blandly, in response to Duo's still ringing laughter. It is Jim Kirk who rolls his eyes.


End file.
